


Together

by Kezi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fusion, idk this is like in the past or something, like early steven's joining, pearlmethyst - Freeform, they need to work some chizz out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kezi/pseuds/Kezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven’t done it in forever. Amethyst’s even told Pearl that she doesn’t care if they ever do it again because Pearl never listens to her, never even talks to her, but it had hurt to say it, and it hurts even now, recalling it./ Alternatively, Amethyst and Pearl's hearts have been separated for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> anon roughly requested something like this on tumblr so yeah

It’s like an itch- annoying and incessant, but it’s not like she can ever tell Pearl.

And _especially_ not now- not when her eyebrows furrow like that, and her lips purse into that thin, thin line, and when she casts a restless glance across at her like she would really prefer not to be doing this. Amethyst mirrors her tone even as something heavy twists in her gut- arms crossed, eyebrows drawn, lips curled.

They haven’t done it in forever. Amethyst’s even told Pearl that she doesn’t care if they _ever_ do it again because Pearl _never_ listens to her, never even _talks_ to her, but it had hurt to say it, and it hurts even now, recalling it.

But even so, she snorts a bitter, “This is stupid,” and watches as Pearl pivots to face her with an elegance that ignites a flame within her that may be irritation, or something entirely different.

“Well,” Pearl takes a breath, and her voice wobbles into that admittedly pretty waver that happens when she’s tense, “Garnet said we needed the practice, and what she says goes, if you weren’t aware …”

“She can’t boss us around when it comes to fusion.”

“Perhaps it’s for the better,” is Pearl’s quiet reply, and there it is again, the weight in Amethyst’s stomach to match the underlying weight of Pearl’s words. She makes the mistake of letting her gaze flit briefly over to Pearl’s, however, she never does catch a glimpse of baby blue.

_Of course she doesn’t believe that._

The taller gem awkwardly clears her throat. “We should- ah, we should get started.”

Amethyst just shrugs her shoulders and places her hands behind her head, trying not to think about how much it _aches_ to have Pearl sound so out-of-place with her- about the sweet, sweet nostalgia when she didn’t.

“Whatever.”

And of course, Pearl begins to stretch. Amethyst doesn’t- she’s never seen the use- but she can’t help observing the subtle flicker of muscle in Pearl’s legs as she bends, the way her shoulder blades ripple beneath her skin, her utter flexibility …

She’s grace and beauty and _perfect balance_ all on her _own_ , isn’t she, and Amethyst wants to turn away, except she can’t with Pearl now righting herself, watching her, listening for the _ba-dump-a-dump-a-dump_ of her gem, the music that only they can hear together.

Amethyst swallows and shuts her eyes, and the swinging melody of Pearl’s gem is very, very faint.

But she moves against it, with it, because they have to, don’t they? They can’t avoid each other anymore, and even if Garnet hasn’t said anything, Amethyst knows she couldn’t have ignored the itch, stifle the craving, the want, the urge, the need …

She misses Pearl.

However, it isn’t the same. No, no, it isn’t the same- they’re dancing alone, they’re paying no regard to the rhythm and Pearl bites one lip, averting her gaze like she knows it, and Amethyst is too bitter- too irate to care because

_What’s the point of this? What's the point, what’s the point- we’re not the same, it’s never going to be-_

She lets her hips sway to a deafening bass, lets Pearl continue her ballet solo, and the light of Pearl’s gem is blinding, brilliant as their fingers weave together. Amethyst knows she’s seen brighter, however, something dazzling and wholly warming as their laughter melds into one, as her warmth becomes _their_ warmth, but they aren’t laughing- Pearl isn’t even _looking_ at her, _damn it_ , and something constricts her chest, _strangles_ , until she can only barely gasp,

“Just- just let me go, Pearl!”

The glow dissipates instantly and Amethyst stumbles back, unsteady.

“W-What’s the matter?” Pearl asks, fumbling with her fingers as if she doesn’t know. “We were- we were about to …”

There’s a sting in Amethyst’s eyes, and a throb in her throat, and she turns her head so the taller gem doesn’t see how hard she’s trying to keep the tears at bay.

“We _can’t_ ,” she manages to say, voice shrill and uneven, like the shattering of glass, because Amethyst can’t have this sullied too, not this. She can’t fuse under these conditions, not when they’re like this, not when her memories of Opal may not live up to the expectation, not when they may not even be able to _fuse_ like they used to …

She doesn’t want to be here anymore.

When she notices that her legs have unconsciously carried her away, unconsciously formed a temple door, she definitely doesn’t expect Pearl to blurt, “I’m _sorry_!” in a tone so echoingly familiar she halts in her tracks.

She listens for more, but for the moment, there’s only the slight tremors in the water beneath her feet that tells her that Pearl is moving closer.

“Garnet, she- she never did say we had to fuse … And even- even though you told me it doesn’t matter to you if we ever do it again …” Pearl falters, but the strength in her next words seize something within Amethyst’s chest, “I-It matters to _me_!”

There’s a light splash into the water below and Amethyst realizes she’s crying, that this’s something she’s desperately wanted to hear, wanted to know for the longest.

Pearl sniffles and sighs, and her voice is resigned, soft, nearly inaudible, “I really miss you, Amethyst …”

But of course, she’s wanted to hear that for even longer.

“You-” The purple gem begins, but the word comes out wrong- _weak_ , and there’s suddenly so much she wants to say. When she turns around, Pearl’s eyes are red-rimmed and shimmering, yet nothing short of beautiful. “P, I’m-” There’s a sensation settling in her belly, leaden, familiar- guilt. “You know I could never mean that …”

She’s wanted to tell her that for ages. She’s wanted that weight off her chest, she’s wanted to clarify, and now that she has, she can’t stop here- there are decades of things that also need out.

“Y-Y’know,” she brushes the hair away from her face, partly to express her honesty, and partly to better take in the soft, blue hue on Pearl’s cheeks. “I really did want to take it back the moment I said it …”

This time, when their hands meet, Amethyst isn’t numb to it. She can feel the heat of Pearl’s touch, the way her long, thin fingers curl around her own, and even the radiant burn of the shining gem at her chest.

She can feel an inkling of the love she knows they have.

“I’ve missed you more than anything, P …”

And this is it.

Pearl sweeps her into a tentative embrace, and Amethyst instinctively melts against her, eyes transfixed by the sudden, moonlight glow of Pearl’s gemstone. Is this what they want now? Because she wants to; as her forehead rests against Pearl’s chest- as Pearl’s lips graze something electric against the top of her head, as her fingers inch between the sea-green sash, pulling her closer, closer- she wants to.

And Amethyst knows that they have a lot to talk about, but couldn’t they at least just enjoy this first?


End file.
